Routine
by ravenbow
Summary: Luke is in love with Guy, and Asch and Natalia play Cupid. Lots of fluff and dirty fantasies. Plus "Cupids'" love! AWH YEAH. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND YES. Guy/Luke, GuyxLuke Asch/Natlia, AschxNatalia, Aschtalia


**Title**: Routine

**Pairing**: Guy/Luke

**Series**: Tales of the Abyss

**Rating**: M for language and sexual fantasies.

**Genre**: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Summary**: Luke is in love with Guy, and Asch and Natalia play Cupid. Lots of fluff and dirty fantasies. AWH YEAH.

**EDIT**: I TOOK THAT ASCH/LUKE SHIT OUT AND PUT ASCHTALIA INSTEAD. YEAH, BIZZOI.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A parry. A kick. <em>Klang<em>.

"C'mon Luke!" _Ffsshh_. A cut to the shoulder was narrowly avoided by a skillful dodge-roll. Heavy breathing. Flexing muscles.

"Nngh!" A failed attempt to hit the target.

"Ha!" A graze to skin. Salty sweat stung the new cut. _Kling-kling…KLANG._

Poor footing causes a fall, "Damn!" A roll and quick feet save another "almost."

"Quit running from me Luke! I can chase all day!"

"You know you can do better than that Luke! Let's see it!" The teacher calls from a faint, faint location.

"Heh..! Attack me with all you've got. If you don't," _kling_, "I'll drive it out of you..!"

'Please,' _fwssh_, _klamg, klang! _'Drive me harder. Grace me with that fiery self you hide until blades are unsheathed.'

An attempt to focus; only to be lost in the beauty of the sharp, flaming eyes of now. Heat beating down on exposed, shirtless skin. Sun-soaked hair; a shade of the richest gold only seen in fairy tales. And yet it was so real, here and now.

Speed too fast to match, the hunter skillfully slams the sword out of his victim's hands, a sweeping leg to bring the final fall, and a sharp point angled to the vulnerable neck announces the winner.

"Time!" the teacher calls.

The victor smiles down at his friend; gentle happiness is what is seen. No evil intents behind the now collected and controlled eyes. The eyes of a best friend, a companion. A friendly hand is reached out, and the defeated grabs it with a shaky arm.

"Th-thanks Guy…" His guardian pulls him up carefully, checking him over for any signs of major injury. All the while, the Master tries to hide his blush at the childish routine. He reaches down and gently squeezes his friend's shoulder to warn him that the teacher is coming over. The servant, a Mr. Guy Cecil, hesitates for a moment as he checks his Master's knee, but stands up to rest one hand on his hip.

"I still beat him, but Luke's getting' pretty good, huh Van?" The teacher in question, Van, nods slowly. He begins to mention little points of advice here and there, but in the middle of the lecture, Guy interrupts as he takes in Luke's flushed face and swaying figure.

"…Luke?" Luke sways a bit more and, just before he can answer, he feels himself falling forward. He expects to hit the hard, stone ground of the courtyard, but is instead caught by two strong arms. Guy had side-stepped in just enough time to catch Luke against his chest. He held him up and asked worriedly, "Luke, what's wrong? Does your head hurt again?"

_Yeah, but not for the same reason as usual…_ Luke thought. Leave it to his headaches to attack at a time like this. Even through the pain, the memory of Guy slashing, flexing, gasping, flashed through his mind. He tried to take a controlled breath as he felt his head swell again. Pressing a palm to his temple he used his free hand, which had dropped his sword before, to steady himself on Guy's shoulder.

"Luke?" Guy asked warily again. Van waited with a look that seemed impatient. Luckily, a maid came over to preoccupy him, saying that the Duke wished to discuss some matter with him. Before he left, Van asked,

"Guy, I trust you can- ?" Even before Van could finish his sentence, Luke felt Guy's muscles flex, indicating that Guy had answered with a short nod. When Van left, Guy tried to get Luke to move.

"Luke, do you need to lie down? Do you feel that si…" Guy's question drifted off as he heard Luke's breath turn shallow. His head was screaming, a painful yet low ringing in his ears. He knew he had to get away from Guy before he leaned up those few inches and kissed those sun-tanned lips. His long, crimson hair clung to his neck from sparring, making him feel claustrophobic. As if reading his mind, Guy gathered it and flipped it to Luke's left side, forming a dense curtain that hid his face. He leaned his head against Guy, only reaching up to his guardian's shoulder, before resting his fingers at his lips instinctively. He felt a wave of sickness come over him. _Not again…_ It felt like he could vomit. Guy started to panic internally.

"Luke. _Please_; what's wrong? Do you feel nauseous?" Luke shuddered slightly, only able to give a slow but obvious nod. Guy needed to get him to his room. Now. Not _now_, like _right_ now. His arms tightened their hold on Luke very slightly. Guy asked quietly, "Can you move? Can you walk to your room? I'll go with you."

Luke tried to answer, but a pang at the right side of his head stopped him followed by the strange, broken and deep voice from his head. Guy heard an almost inaudible whimper of pain from Luke, practically under his breath. But then, Luke's breath silenced and his ears quirked in the direction that Master Van had left in. A maid was walking towards them.

"Is… is everything alright with Master Luke, Guy?" the brunette asked shyly.

Guy, even while in a panic, still sounded completely charming, "No, he's not feeling well. I'm going to take him to his room. He probably just didn't eat well today before sparring."

The maid look genuinely sorry, "Oh my.. Shall I fetch for his doctor?"

Guy gave her a warm smile, "No, I don't think that will be necessary. He's just tired is all. Thank you for the offer."

She nodded, bowed, and walked away again, leaving the two alone.

Luke felt his cheeks burn. They were technically "caught," though it was more one-sided. He knew he should pull away from Guy, stop using his condition as a reason to feel his servant's touch, his warmth, that contact he craved for so long, so many months. He felt dizzy again as he played over his mental fantasies that had been keeping him up for the past two years at night. Another shallow breath unintentionally brought Guy's attention back to Luke. Guy sighed, concerned, and went to re-gather Luke's hair again and gently push his long bangs back off the teen's forehead.

"C'mon Luke. Let's get you to your room, okay?" Guy waited, until Luke answered with another nod. Guy wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders and took Luke's hand, leading him across the courtyard to his room.

Luke's eyes felt very hazy, his mind completely shut off as he drowned in his desires. Another blush crossed his cheeks; an image of Guy pushing him up against the wall of Luke's room in a heated kiss played in his mind.

"Luke?" Guy called. Luke snapped out of his trance. They were going up the steps to his door when Luke stopped short. He lightly coughed, and reluctantly pulled away from Guy. Guy's eyes were still wary, waiting for any sign of Luke falling again.

"Th-thanks Guy. I think maybe all I need is a good shower to clear my head, y'know?" Luke ran his fingers through his hair to push it out of the way, giving Guy a weary smile. Guy wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? Will you be alright by yourself, Luke?" Guy took a step forward.

"I'll… I'll be alright." Luke said tiredly. When Guy reached for him to copy Luke's action, Luke closed his eyes, relaxing immediately as Guy's fingers raked the crimson hair. Guy pressed his lips to Luke's forehead, pausing for a few moments. Luke's eyes snapped open, then fell half-way, looking up at his guardian with confused yet curious eyes. Could Luke feel any warmer?

"You feel very hot…" Guy murmured thoughtfully. Luke flinched slightly.

_Well, if you didn't keep doing things to make me freak out…_

Luke reached up and placed his hands on Guy's to bring them down in front of him. Luke looked directly into Guy's eyes. The blonde was surprised by the fact that Luke had pulled him off.

_He really must not be feeling well…_

"…I think I'll be okay." Luke gave a genuine smile at Guy, squeezing the two larger hands in his. Guy's expression softened, melting into a warm smile as he lightly squeezed Luke's hands back. He was thankful for the subtle affection; the feeling of rejection left instantly.

"Guy!" a maid called, out of nowhere.

"Guy! Where are you?" another called. Guy sighed.

"Oh, for the love of—what now?" Guy shook his head in exasperation. He looked to Luke.

"Okay… I'll check up on you later then, alright?" Luke gave a small nod. As Guy stepped away, Luke squeezed his hands once more. Guy smiled back at Luke before running off to the other side of the courtyard.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Guy shouted. Luke watched Guy as the light shone off his brilliantly blonde hair and beautiful tanned skin. Luke was glowing red. He cringed as he played over Guy's words,

'_I'm coming!'_

"Ahh! Stop it, stop it!"

Luke stumbled, crashing through his door and slamming it shut behind him with his back, locking it right after. He leaned heavily against the door, pulling his collar away from his neck before sliding down against the door to sit on the floor.

"God…dammit…" he cursed between shallow pants. "Why… does being… a teenager… suck…"

He wrestled with his belt, hushed curses escaping his lips. He thanked the stars that his clothes were so lose; he never had to worry about hiding it. He bent his legs up, resting his forehead on his knees. With a quiet cry of relief he undid the zipper, freeing the muscle he'd been trying so hard to control for the entirety of his sword match with Guy. His hand carefully but quickly wrapped around his member, squeezing it gently.

"Uhh…" Luke sighed as he titled his head back against the door. He began to drag his fingers up and down the shaft, lingering at the top to tease himself lightly.

"Every… fucking… t-time…" he groaned through small gasps. He closed his eyes, slipping into his dreams again.

_His legs spread wide as he straddled Guy, his spine curving against his lover's frame. Luke locks his fingers in golden hair as he feels Guy thrust hard up into him._

Luke gasps, replacing the imaginary thrust with a pump from his own hand.

'_G-Guy…!'Luke whispers desperately, a small whimper following the beg. Guy's hands latch onto Luke's hips as he presses his cock deeper in Luke. Luke cries out with satisfaction, the sensation finally quelling his desire._

Luke moans low, his breath catching as his finger unintentionally teases under the end of his member. He feels himself grow harder.

'_Luke, move…' Guy commands, somehow still with a kind, comforting voice._

Luke's face burns and he moans along with the fantasy.

"Uhn… Nnh… Ah—hha…"

'_Uhn… Nnh… Ah—hha…'_

_As Luke starts to shift up and down on Guy, Guy thrusts up into Luke as the teen slides down the shaft. Guy's breath mixes with the groans of pleasure coming from deep in his throat. Luke grips tightly at the blonde's shoulders, riding him faster._

'_G-Guy! I-I'm… I-I'm gonna…'_

"G-Guy…" Luke whispers the name painfully. His hand picks up speed as the image leads towards its end.

'_Just a little more Luke…' Guy says as his rhythm of thrusts increases in speed and power._

Luke times his hand with Guy's imaginary thrusts, his free hand exploring over the plane of his chest. His breath is frantic now as he nears his climax.

'_Guy!' Luke calls as he slams down over and over. Guy moans deeply as he releases hard into Luke's passage._

"N-ngh…" The image sends a shockwave of pleasure through Luke, causing his release. He hastily moves up and down his member in order to ride off his orgasm. Using his free hand, he catches his release before he makes a mess all over himself.

_Thank god I remembered this time…_ Luke's face flushed at the memory. He sat for a moment, coming down from his sexual high as he tried to control his breathing. The jelly-like feeling in his legs dissipated after a few minutes, finally making it possible for Luke to reach up for a tissue to clean himself off. He growled with frustration.

"This is fucking torture…" He stood with his usual bratty pout back on his face. He stripped down completely, grabbed a towel, and walked into his bathroom. He slammed the door and turned the faucet on high.

"Shit…" he cursed as he stepped inside, feeling the icy water chill his skin. He instantly felt all traces of arousal leave his body as he soaked his head. Goose bumps were felt as the water trickled down his spine. He slicked his hair against his neck, leaning his head up as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

_Kling... Fwssh... 'Hah!'… Ching… 'Ngh!'…_

Luke sighed as the sounds that were so engraved into his memory played back to him. The memory of Guy, chest bare and visible, flashed along with the sounds in his mind's eye.

'_Good Luke! More!'_ Guy taunted in his head.

"This situation is just becoming a routine now… We spar, he tests me… my hormones run rampant, I run away before I can tell him, and then…" Luke sighed bitterly, "I relieve myself and a cold shower follows up…" Luke grins sullenly, "Jeez."

Luke paused, and then sighed once more. He finally pulled himself away from the memories and continues showering. He washed the grime from his hair and the sweat from his skin. For one last rinse he turned the heat up on the shower, smiling as the chill ran from his body.

"Mmm~…" He stepped out of the shower ignoring the blast of cold air and grabbed the red towel he'd left on the sink, drying off everything but his hair. He threw a clean pair of his favorite black pants on and the black shirt he had thrown off before his sparring match with Guy. He looked himself over in the mirror, specifically at his hair. It was drenched, tousled and messy at the top, dripping at the ends. He smiled and ran his fingers through it.

Okay, it was true; he kind of loved his hair. Not only because it was so soft, especially after a shower, but he also loved it because—

"Luke?"

Luke looked to the door, unaware of the smile on his lips. He felt his heart flutter at the voice.

"Luuuke… Are you here?"

Luke flipped his towel over his shoulder and opened the door a little too quickly. He poked his head out,

"Guy?" He sounded way too cheery.

"Luke! There you are!" Guy jumped through the window, walking right over to Luke. "How are you feeling? Are you okay now?"

Luke blushed lightly, smiling up at Guy. "Y-yeah.. I feel better now." _So much better now that you're here._

Guy's face looked relieved, "Good. I'm glad." He blinked as he noticed Luke's dripping hair. Guy's eyes brightened, "Oh! Would you like help drying your hair?"

Luke smiled. He knew he didn't have to give Guy an answer; Guy always helped dry Luke's hair. He had so much of it, Luke usually got tired when he tried to dry it. Or bored. Then Luke would go walking around with a wet head, and that was usually how he got sick. He couldn't help but laugh lightly when Guy took Luke's towel and draped it over the teen's head. Guy stepped close and began drying the red locks. Once Luke's head was only just damp, Guy moved on to the lower part of Luke's hair, wrapping his arms around Luke's shoulders so he could reach. Luke sighed, smiling at the kind of massage he was receiving. He rested his forehead against Guy's chest; he almost felt like he could fall asleep. A sound similar to a light purr rose from his throat as he held onto Guy's shirt. Guy laughed lightly at Luke's affection.

"Heheh! Does it feel good?" He hugged Luke ever so slightly.

Luke nodded again, "Mm-hm~" Guy chuckled again. He towel-dried the very bottom strands of Luke's hair then let his hand rest on Luke's back.

"There. All dry." Luke lifted his head reluctantly from Guy, looking up at him with wide, happy eyes.

"Th…thanks Guy." Guy felt a slight blush creep to his cheeks at the gratitude. He wasn't used to Luke thanking him.

"I-It's never a problem… Come on over here." Guy held his hand out for Luke. The teen took his hand timidly, feeling his entire body warm at the touch. Guy led them over to the bed, taking a seat first against the headboard, and then pulled gently at Luke's hand,

"Lay here." He crawled over to Guy, lying between his legs, and rested his head on Guy's chest again. The blond reached over for Luke's hairbrush then began to carefully rake through Luke's hair. Luke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp instantly.

"Nnnhhh…." Luke purred out. He heard Guy chuckle softly again.

"You really love when we do this, don't you?" Guy's voice sounded far-off, a kind of admiring tone.

Luke felt too limp to speak, so he answered by holding onto Guy's shirt. The servant blushed lightly and smiled silently to himself.

_He's so cute when it's just me around him. He barely even talks sometimes… It reminds me of when he first returned home here, only it's… no. It's just as adorable as then, too._

Guy continued his task quietly. At some point, Luke had decided to get more comfortable and he curled up closer to Guy, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend's waist. Guy chagrined, happy at the affection but also knowing the impending doom he'd have to face that was detaching his Master from him so he could escape before morning. Yulia forbid one of the servants caught Guy on the bed with Luke in the morning. Or worse… Duke Fabre…

_Yikes…_ Guy thought, terrified.

Finally, Guy brushed out the last knot in Luke's hair, finishing with pushing Luke's bangs back and tousling them to form their normal "arranged chaos" look.

"There! All done." Guy cheered. Luke's green eyes blinked awake sleepily, his face still showing that half of him was still unconscious. Guy looked down at him and smiled.

_Jeez. How can such a normally bratty kid be so cute?_

Luke looked down at his hair and smiled. He went to say something to Guy, but it didn't last long as a large yawn escaped him. Guy guessed that he gave up on whatever it was he was about to say, because Luke's head fell back down to Guy with a light _thump_ followed by him hugging Guy's waist tighter.

_Oh. That's how… Awww! I'm __**so**__ adding this to the stash of blackmail I'll never use on him!_

Guy breathed out a laugh before wrapping his own arms loosely around the boy's shoulders and back. He kissed the top of Luke's head and pulled back to see Luke's reaction. Luke's smile grew wider as he snuggled closer against Guy. The blond shifted slightly to stretch his legs out and then began petting Luke's hair. Guy looked out the window.

"You know Luke.. I should get going back to my room."

"Mmph…" Luke gave a displeased grunt.

"You'll get in trouble if you're caught spending the night with me. Not to mention, I'll probably get my head handed to me by your father."

Luke's usual, bitter voice returned. "Who cares. You're my servant. I'm allowed to talk to you and do with you however I want."

Guy sighed at the redhead's choice of words. Luke made it sound like Guy was his slave… Well, he might as well be.

"You're… the only one… I need…" Luke trailed off. Guy blinked, and then looked down at Luke. Luke's breathing had slowed and an ever-so-audible snore could be heard coming from him. Guy played the words again in his head,

'_The only one I need'…_

Guy smiled. He got comfortable and leaned his head back, preparing to sleep.

_Luke… Thanks._

After that night, things only got more complication. Natalia, knowing Luke as well as she did, started to notice the little blushes on Luke's face and the hesitations in his responses whenever she and Luke would speak near Guy. And every time Guy would give in to the little lingering touches and affection that Luke more than willingly received, the harder it would be for Luke to find a place to relieve himself or get the image of Guy bare leaning over him out of his head. Even after he and Tear were whisked away to Tataroo Valley, even during the beginning of their journey, Luke struggled with containing himself around Guy.

If Luke and Guy ever sparred, or if Guy was unusually close or made certain contact, Luke's teenage, sex-driven mind would go off the charts and he'd be forced to find some sort of solitude for about twenty minutes to relieve himself. Or, if he wasn't gifted the time during the day, he would save it for later that night. Especially when he was in a room alone; whether it was fortunate or unfortunate that he wasn't rooming with Guy, Luke wasn't sure yet.

What _was_ unfortunate though, was when Luke got caught by the one person who could hold it above his head for the rest of their lives. Asch had unintentionally caught Luke pleasuring himself to thoughts of his servant after being begged by Natalia to help her get Luke to confess his feelings to Guy. When it came to Natalia, Asch was pretty whipped with enough pleading from her, but this… _this_ was a whole different case to work with.

"_Hey, Replica-" Asch walked into Luke's room without knocking, unknowingly stumbling upon Luke who was currently masturbating to his fantasies of his servant. Luke had hastily covered himself with the quilt, more than prepared for anyone to walk in on him by this point, and put on his best poker face._

"_A-Asch… What are you doing here?"_

_Asch didn't even both to contemplate in-depth reasons for why Luke looked warm or flustered._

'_Nightmares, I guess.'_

"_I know you're in love with Guy."_

_Luke grit his teeth, his eyes wide with shock at Asch's forwardness. "What the hell do you know? Who told you something like that anyway? Why would I be in love with Guy…" he looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face._

_Asch snorted and crossed his arms, "You have a really bad memory. Every time we hyper-resonate, I feel those twisted emotions of yours. They come spilling into my head since you can't get a grasp on your feelings."_

_Luke's eyes widened and he gripped the quilt. His face was on fire. "Yeah, right, you're lying.."_

"_No, I'm really not. And all those images of Guy you think up? Yeah, I don't need those. Try to rein those back some."_

_Luke inhaled sharply, "IF YOU WOULD JUST STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THAT ISSUE, WOULD YOU?"_

_Here we go; this is what Asch had anticipated when Natalia brought this idea up to him. _

"_IF YOU WOULD JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL, THERE WOULDN'T BE AN ISSUE AT ALL YOU IDIOT!"_

_Luke could only hiss and glare at his original. "Get out of my room! I'm never going to be able to tell him, so you're just going to have to deal with it!" He huffed audibly and flipped over, throwing the covers over his head. Asch just stared at him angrily,_

"_Dammit, you are such a child. Just grow a pair and tell him already," Asch went to go out the door._

"_I'll tell Guy when you tell Natalia!" Asch had stopped in his tracks, his hand shaking violently on the doorknob. He forced himself to walk out the door, holding back whatever words were trying to spring out of his mouth._

_When Asch exited the room he closed the door as quietly as he could, feeling a strong pang of guilt, and he couldn't help but hiss in frustration._

"_Jeez, just how long is he going to do this to himself? I figured he'd tell Guy if I yelled at him enough, but…"_

_He glared at the floor, 'I know I'm being a hypocrite… but I'm sick of feeling his unrequited feelings every time we hyper-resonate… They're too much like my own…'_

_He shook his head hopelessly and began to walk down the hallway toward the hotel's exit._

"_You'd better be right Natalia…"_

That had been almost a week ago. Luke still hadn't told Guy, and Natalia had only pressed the matter further when Asch gave her a status report, aside from the "tell Natalia" part. She insisted that he would give in if they kept trying. So, Asch tried… again… and again… and every time was just as fruitless as the last. And after every visit, Luke would always fall asleep after with an ache in his heart. He knew that he would have to tell Guy eventually, but there were so many reasons and fears that kept him from doing it, and he couldn't risk it. He couldn't. He _couldn't_.

But Luke's situation only got worse, and Guy started to notice and confront him. The morning after the fourth visit from Asch, Guy had noticed tear marks on Luke's face. He pulled Luke away from the rest of the group.

"…Luke? Wh-what happened? What's wrong?" Guy asked, concern obvious in his voice.

Luke shook his head and sniffed, his eyes slightly swollen.

Guy put his hands on Luke's shoulders. "Luke. Really? You honestly think I don't notice you're upset? What's going on? You look horribly exhausted."

Luke looked away. "I appreciate your concern, but it won't help. I can't tell you about it."

Guy looked genuinely insulted. "Wha-?"

Luke bit back more tears, squeezing Guy's wrists lightly before removing them, "I'm so sorry, Guy." Luke walked away feeling like his chest would explode.

But Guy didn't like that answer. He murmured to himself, "I'm getting to the bottom of this, whether you like it or not…"

Natalia could only watch with sad hope, torn at the image of utter sorrow on Luke's face. She laced her fingers together and closed her eyes, holding her hands to her hurt.

"Luke… Just _tell _him already… " She sighed, her breath making her bangs hover a little. "We can't give up…"

The next three or so nights, Guy had checked on Luke's room late at night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary the first three nights, but on the fourth night, Guy had stumbled upon a scene he never would have dreamed of. Guy growled angrily as he looked through the cracked door of Luke's inn room, showing Guy the insight that Luke had been hiding.

Inside, Guy saw Luke and Asch. They were arguing loud enough for Guy to hear them a little ways down the hall.

"YOU STUPID, IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES IS IT GOING TO TAKE BEFORE YOU DO THIS?" Asch yelled, his voice deep and accusing. By this round, Luke had begun to just sit there and listen to Asch's words, which only drove Asch move. Luke knew he was right, and that fact had made it harder for him to fight back. He just sat on his bed in the inn, his arms wrapped around his knees while his forehead rested on them.

"Stop giving into your fears and just fucking confess already! I'm so sick of looking at you, you look pathetic!"

Luke tried to yell back, but his voice was muffled and half-hearted, "What about yo-"

"DON'T START THAT CRAP AGAIN! AT LEAST I'M LIVING MY LIFE INSTEAD OF ROTTING AWAY!"

Luke choked out a sob at the insult, and he lifted his head to glare at Asch. Guy could have swore his heart broke when he saw the large tears roll down Luke's cheeks.

"I'M NOT YOU ASCH! GOD DAMMIT, IF I CAN AVOID LOSING THE ONLY SOMEWHAT STABLE THING IN MY LIFE, I'M GOING TO DAMN WELL KEEP IT!"

"Oh, for the love of-" Asch marched over to Luke and held his shirt in his fists. Luke turned his head and weakly tried to get Asch to let go.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU'LL LOSE HIM? YOU HONESTLY THINK GUY IS GOING TO DROP YOU LIKE THAT IF YOU TOLD HIM?" The next insult came out without thinking, and Asch regretted it almost as fast as he said it, "- YOU STUPID DRECK!" Luke was only able to respond with a short, audible sob as more tears fell.

Guy snarled from the bottom of his throat at the insult. He burst through the door, catching Asch and Luke off-guard.

"G-Guy?" Luke stammered.

Asch had to force back the smile of utter triumph as he stood to "yell" at Guy to get out, but the blond walked right up to Asch and punched hard in the gut, successfully knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground at Guy's feet.

"Don't you _dare_ call him that, you bastard," Guy said with a cold voice.

He immediately turned his attention to Luke, brushing red wispy bangs aside before wrapping his arms around Luke's shuddering frame gently.

"Guy… why… how did you…?" the redhead tried to ask. Guy shushed him, scooping him into his arms with ease. Luke leaned in against Guy, gripping lightly at Guy's collar. He tried to speak again, but could only make out weak sobs. Guy kissed Luke's forehead before looking at Asch in the corner of his eye.

"You're lucky I won't say anything to Natalia about this." Asch _really_ had to hold his laughter back. Guy carried Luke out the door, leaving the general alone in the room. Once the door shut, Asch stood, wiping the slight blood from his mouth, and smirked at the door.

"Fucking finally," he said with amusement in his voice. He looked around at the room and, without remaking the bed hopped out of the window to his next destination. He was silent as he traveled along the inn's wall until he came up to the window he was looking for. He peeked in slightly first and, seeing no one moving about, tapped the window quietly.

In almost no time at all, the resident of the room lifted their head and gracefully seemed to skip to the window before pushing the large windows open in the same manner. Alert, misty green eyes looked down at him expectantly.

"Well?..."

The General hopped up onto the window sill, crouching on it so he could look directly into the other's eyes. He gave them an uncharacteristically lazy smirk, a part that would seem more Luke than Asch,

"Just who do you think I am? When my girl asks me to deliver, I do."

In a twirl of green silk and blonde locks, coupled with an attempt at quieting the shriek of absolute joy, the girl in front Asch threw her arms around him.

"H-hey! Shut up or someone will hear-" He was cut off as the force of her hug threw his balance off. He somehow caught himself before completely falling on top of her and he reached his arms out to grab her before she fell, too.

"N-Natalia-! Ow-" He warned in a hushed tone, "Calm down! W-what's with you?"

Her giggle was absolute music to his ears and he couldn't hide the blush from his face, which brought about his irritated scowl. Her arms trapped his neck in a fierce hug before she finally let go, resting her hands on the strong arms that were wrapped snuggly around her back.

"Oh! Wait, you're hurt? Where?" She checked him over frantically, feeling where the injury was from the disturbance of fonons in his abdomen. "Hold still…"

"I'm fine, you don't need to-" He gave up even before he started his sentence, knowing she would heal him anyway. He let a small smile slip when he felt the warm, green glow of her magic spread through his belly, the pain disappearing instantly. He tried to huff like he was angry, but he gave out a gruff-sounding apology.

She was extremely ADD, though, and went right back to the prior topic, "I can't believe you were able to convince him! What happened?"

Asch rolled his eyes, "I just yelled at him and tried to knock some sense into him. But if he hadn't…" Asch winced at the memory of Guy's punch.

Natalia cocked her head curiously, "Hadn't what?"

Asch shook his head dismissively, "Nothing. Just… Guy knows now."

Natalia sighed with relief. "Oh, thank goodness… At least now Luke won't suffer anymore."

At that name, something flared in Asch's heart and he couldn't hold back that characteristic scowl again.

"'Luke, Luke, Luke.' Stop saying his name, would you?" He went to let go of her.

"A-Asch?" Natalia looked at him, confused, and reached her hand out for his before he completely slipped from her hands. He almost pulled away, but stopped, reminding himself of who this was. He sighed angrily.

"You keep talking about him. It's getting annoying."

She kept a firm hold on his hand even though he wasn't really holding back. "I… I'm sorry. I should have known that. Forgive me.." Her voice was soft but confident, earnest.

He turned his head slightly to look at her, seeing the honesty in her eyes. He sighed again, but this time at his immaturity. He wouldn't apologize for it, though. He turned his wrist in hers, squeezing her hand slightly in response.

"It's alright…" His gaze followed up her arm to meet with hers, and he tugged gently at her to guide her closer. She stepped forward without hesitation, returning back to his arms as she was before. Their gaze didn't break, and his voice was even and yet far-off.

"Just.. I hate having to share you with him. I haven't seen you for so…" He reached a gloved hand up to caress her jawline softly. A light blush danced across her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"I know… I'm sorry, I should have been aware of that…" Her sentence trailed off as that hand slowly weaved itself into her fair hair.

"Stop apologizing," Asch said quietly, dipping his head. She gasped lightly when the hand at her back pulled her closer, and her eyes fluttered closed as her soft lips met with his.

As they traveled down the hallway, Luke hiccupped slightly. Another set of tears ran down his cheeks. His cheeks were absolutely on fire. Was it possible to be anymore more embarrassed than right now?

"Shhh.." Guy hushed Luke, brushing his cheek against Luke's forehead. Luke calmed slightly at the touch, his face blushing a comfortable heat at the display of affection.

"You'll wake the others.." Guy warned with a gentle whisper.

Luke nodded. He timidly laid his head on Guy's shoulder, huddling close. Guy headed for his room, opening the door and kicking it shut quietly. He carried Luke over to the bed, sitting him down before brushing Luke's bangs out of the way to place a soft kiss there. At this, Luke began crying quietly again, soft pants escaping his lips. Guy's face looked empathetic and concerned.

"Luke? What is it? What's-"

"G-Guy…" the boy shook violently. "G-Guy... it hurts…"

Alert flashed through Guy's eyes, and he took the edges of the blanket around Luke and pulled them apart. Why hadn't he ever noticed before? Luke looked so thin now!

_What on earth…?_

Guy's eyebrows furrowed sadly, but he reached a hand up to caress Luke's cheek before kissing the other one.

"Guy…" Luke had reached a shaky hand up to grasp at the fabric that lay over his heart, "It hurts so much…It feels so tight. I can't find any relief…"

Guy studied the hand at Luke's chest, and his eyes widened with understanding. Luke closed his eyes tightly when another pang crossed his chest as he held himself back from his confessions once more.

'_Why can't I just say it!'_

"I'm so scared… of what will happen after…! I can't sleep, I can barely eat!... I'm so scared, Guy… I'm so terrified to say it…" More sobs rolled gently from his throat as hot tears escaped his eyes again. He trembled with the effort to cry quietly.

'_How long this must of gone on… How long did you stay quiet, Luke? How much did you endure, to try to keep me in the dark? If you had just came out and said it… I could have…'_

"Luke.." Guy said, his voice low and gentle. Luke opened his eyes half-way, meeting soft blue before Guy met the boy's lips tentatively. The redhead hesitated, and then closed his eyes and leaned timidly into the kiss. He lifted his arms to wrap them around Guy's neck, just trying to keep their kiss connected. Guy returned the hug and held him close. They kissed like that for a long moment, not deepening it or pulling away, only another of the same kiss, simple but sweet, followed to prolong it.

Guy only parted from Luke after running his fingers through Luke's red locks once more. When their eyes met again, small tears seemed to surface again from Luke's open eyes. Guy said nothing, only turning his head to kiss the corner of Luke's eye where the tear threatened to fall. A small sniffle followed, and the blonde felt the other's hand grasp at his shirt. More sniffles persisted.

Guy stood up, still staying close, and leaned over to lie down on the bed. He was silent, only reaching his arm towards Luke in a motion for him to follow. Luke let out a quiet sob, crawling over to huddle up against Guy's chest. He could only grip at the shirt's material again as he felt a quilt draped over the two of them, and he couldn't help but let out more sobs when Guy pulled Luke closer and kissed his hair.

Guy nuzzled his nose into the red tresses, feeling Luke's warm breath at his neck. Guy gave Luke a gentle squeeze in their hug, which seemed to calm the younger boy down, since he heard him take a deep breath and sigh. Luke finally closed his eyes, giving into an easy sleep that he'd been deprived of for the longest time. With the intoxicatingly subtle scent of Luke filling his sinuses, Guy relaxed as well.

They gave in, the gentle routine of their breathing lulling them to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
